youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinano
= = 'シナノ' : Shinano is, believe it or not, really a 18 year-old female singer. Her low male-like voice throws people off which resulted her to being titled as a "trap singer" or a "ryouseirui ". Although she generally sings as a trap singer, she can also sing with a feminine voice as well. Though at times she has to pitch the songs to reach the range with her "scratchy" feminine voice as shown in her Cendrillon self duet cover. Although, at times she can also sing without having to be pitched as shown in her Jougen no Tsuki self duet. : Shinano begun YouTube in October 9, 2009, with her first channel as TouHitsuNumber10 with the original idea of uploading anime OPs and EDs lyric videos. Eventually Shinano had gotten into Vocaloid and was uploading subtitled English Vocaloid, mixed Nico Douga chorus videos, and non the less joining the YTChorus community while still keeping her anime passion with her. Her original alias was アキラ ( Akira ) under TouHitsuNumber10, but due to copyrights the channel no longer exists and over the year she has changed her alias from Akira to Shinano for personal reasons. Her new and current channel she uses is shinano15 as for most of her other websites ( tumblr , ask.fm ) the username tends to stay the same. : One of her major inspirations is clear from the NND. Although she fangirls over ナノ ( Nano ) and is also majorly influenced by Nano as well ( hence the Shi'NANO' part in her name ), she calls clear her "Number One" influence as Nano is her "Number Two of Number One" influence. Despite being a trap singer, Shinano aims to have a smooth, clear-like voice like clear but as well as a powerful voice like Nano. Although she can't control high notes ( or low notes ), she strives to become like her inspirations as they influence her to sing and to get better. : Her appearance of OC's can be shown either way, though her male OC tends to be seen more often than her female. Often times she'll be draw a bit more shota-looking or young-male in college . Her male appearance tends to be depicted with blonde hair wearing glasses with red eyes. As for her female appearance, she'll often be depicted with blonde hair and with blue eyes instead. : YouTube and Nico Nico Douga : Throughout the YouTube community, Shinano is more known for her distinctive singing voice. Although she sings as well, she also animates in chorus projects. She took part in a chorus from Uta no Senshi as animator and as a singer. Their most viewed video they've released, with over a thousand views, is 夢と葉桜 ( Yume to Hazakura ). She also participates in chorus battles as well. Taking part in NCC ( Nostalgic Chorus Celebration ) with her group The Merry Men & Puff Puff Crew she acted as a male vocalist and animator. She's also taken in part of chorus battles such as TTB ( 2014 ), LCWCB ( 2014 - 2015 ), and UCB ( 2015 ). She's also worked with M. , Razzy, Ryan, Ecko, Suki, Nori, and Skynord in hosting SoCB ( School of Chorus Battle ) in 2015 and took part as a judge. : Shinano is always active on her Twitter as well as her own channel and is generally open for collabs and / or animation projects. Although her channel was originally intended for uploading choruses that she mixed and animated herself, she's more into taking projects around the YouTaite community. Though she occasionally mixes choruses when she can. Her most popular mixed chorus video on her channel, with over 20k views, is Synchronicity～第三章 巡る世界のレクイエム～( Requiem of Spinning World ). Although the choruses she mixes aren't "pro-like", as she would claim, she enjoys mixing and does it as a hobby. : Shinano is more active on her YouTube but she does try to stay active on ニコニコ動画 ( Nico Nico Douga ) as well. Her Mylist features choruses that are exactly the same videos uploaded onto her Youtube, but without any covers. Solo Covers * Shikiroi no Hane -short cover- * Jougen no Tsuki *Yume to Hazakura * Pierrot -acoustic ver.- * YouTaite Trap Meme ( Not a Cover ) * Maji Love 1000% * Unravel OP - Justin Ly's acoustic arrang. - English ver. * Kokoro -Razzy's English Lyrics- * Spice * Hatsune Miku Range Test * SS2014 Jenga - Koko's English Lyrics - * Cendrillon ( Redo ) * Cendrillon * Nameless Song * World is Mine ( One Shot ) * God Knows - ballad ver. - English * Tsukiakari -short cover- * Me and My Friend UniCow * Egomama -short cover- * Choose me English selftrio -short- * Let It Go ( One Shot ) * Donut Hole -acoustic ver.- English x Japanese * Here I Go ( parody of Let It Go ) * Ugly - English acoustic ver. - * Pierrot - English acoustic ver. - * Shiryokukensa -shor cover- 'Mixed Choruses' *Synchornicity ~Requiem of Spinning World~ - YT NND * Synchronicity ~Paradise of Light and Shadow~ - YT NND * First Love Picture Book x First Love Picture Book -male ver.- YT NND * Imagination Forest - YT NND * Answer - YT NND * Yume to Hazakura - YT NND * Bokura no Let it Be - YT NND * Imagination Forest -piano ver.- YT NND * Shiryokukensa - YT NND * 1, 2 Fanclub - YT NND * virgin suicides - YT NND * Uragiri no Yuuyake - YT * Waraku Senbonzakura - YT NND * A Song I'd like to Sing - YT NND * Donut Hole - YT NND * Spinning Song Valshe x Kagamine Twin ver. - YT NND * The Last One's Weeping - YT NND * Sarishinohara - YT NND * Last Night, Good Night - YT NND * Houkago Stride - YT NND * Why Did I Fall in Love With You DBSK x Zessei Binji! - YT * Birthday Song for Miku - YT NND * Ayano's Theory of Happiness - YT NND * magenta Kiro x kazuya + Nano - YT NND * 1 / 6 -out of the gravity- YT NND 'Choruses and Collabs' *Tokyo Teddy Bear - Massive English Chorus ( vocalist ) *Yume to Hazakura - Uta no Senshi ( vocalist & mixer & animator ) *Connecting - Birthday Chorus ( vocalist & animator ) *Yume no Katachi - Birthday Chorus ( vocalist ) * Umbrella - Birthday Chorus ( animator ) * against the world - LCWCB Round Two Entry - The UnChained Destiny ( anonymous vocalist & animator ) * Karakuri Pierrot - Birthday Chorus ( animator ) * Dancer in the Dark - NCC Round Two Entry- The Merry Men & Puff Puff Crew ( vocalist & animator ) * The Wolf That Fell In Love with Red Ridding Hood - FCCB Round One Entry - ぼっち♡同盟 ( vocalist and animator ) * Yura Yura - B®●K∈N ( Animator ) * A Young Girl So Vivid in The Night - TTB Round One ( remastered ) Entry ( animator ) * Shinkyou Exclamation - LCWCB Round Three Entry - The UnChained Destiny ( anonymous vocalist & animator ) * Blessing - Birthday Chorus ( vocalist & animator ) * Hysteria - TTB Round One Entry ( animator ) * Diver - B®●K∈N ( Animator ) * Oto no naru hou he - Birthday Chorus ( Harmo Vocalist ) * Salamander of Soap - LCWCB Round One Entry - The UnChained Destiny ( anonymous vocalist & animator ) * 【朝までハロウィン -English ver.-】を歌ってみた 合唱【５人】 - Halloween Chorus ( animator ) * Shinzou Connect - UCB Round One Entry - Strresss ( animator ) * Kami no Manimani - Trio cover w / Sky and Mantiev ( vocalist & encoder ) * Younjuunana - Birthday Chorus ( vocalist & animator ) * Spice! - Uta no Senshi ( animator ) * Ikanaide - acoustic arrang. - Caine short cover ( animator ) * Rera - LCWCB Round Four Entry - The UnChained Destiny ( vocalist & animator ) * Kyoumei Shinka - Birthday Chorus ( vocalist ) * Mr. Music Newbie Chorus - YTC Project ( animator ) * 【合唱】 上弦の月 (Crescent Moon) 【12人】 - YT + NND - Collab Chorus * Hyakunen no Koi - Get Well Project ( vocalists & animator ) * Mr. Music - NCC Round One Entry - The Merry Men & Puff Puff Crew( vocalist & animator ) * Vivi English - piano ver. - Duet w/ PHI ( vocalist & mixer & animator ) * Christmas Time Together - Uta no Senshi ( animator ) * Shoddy Utopia Policy - Sky 's English Lyrics- Project ( animator ) * Glow - piano ver. - - PHI - Birthday Video ( animator ) * aLIEz - dubstep remix - Birthday Chorus ( vocalist & animator ) * Yume no Tsubasa - Duet Cover w / Sky ( vocalist & mixer & animator ) * Kokoro x Kokoro Kiseki Mash Up -accapella ver.- NCC Round Three Entry - The Merry Men & Puff Puff Crew( vocalist & animator ) * Gossip - SS2014 Mantiev ( animator ) * Choose me -Razzy's English Lyrics- Project ( animator ) * This Game - dubstep remix - Birthday Trio Cover w / Sky and Caine * Yume to Hazakura ( Chorus Mashup ) * Onaji Hanashi - Jefferz's English lyrics - Duet w / Sky * Soleil - Birthday Duet w / Sky ( part-mixer & encoder ) * Kokoro x Kokoro Kiseki Mash Up ( with Instrumental ) - NCC Round Three Entry w/ Instrumental - The Merry Men & Puff Puff Crew( vocalist & animator ) * Mahou - Latto 's 200+ Subs ( mixer ) * River - ♦Nightshade❈Academy♦ Chorus ( animator ) * Gosick OP - Sky 's English Lyrics - project ( animator ) * If it Rains - Trio cover w / Sky and Mantiev ( vocalist ) * Route Sphere - Blind Duet Entry Caine & Kimoi ( mixer & animator ) * GO!! - HDB2014 Round Two Entry - PolyChrome Chorus ( encoder ) * Cresent Moon - Duet Ready Video Cover w / Sin ( vocalist ) * Upper Tune - Sky w/ Euji - English Lyrics- Project ( animator ) * Wish English - Sky's YouTube Anniversary ( animator ) 'External Links' *Twitter *Tumblr *SoundCloud *Ask.fm *マイリスト * Mixed Choruses Folder * Shinano's Official OC Doc 'Trivia' *Doesn't like being called cute *Ethnicity is Hmong *Born in the United States *A big time trap *Sings in both Japanese and English *Speaks English ( fluently ), Hmong ( can speak, not read or write ), and a little bit of French *Occasionally does VA *She had no clue on what her range is *Huge time fan of Nano *Noob when it comes to mixing *Generally is open to collabs *Willing to animate for projects * More easier to contact her either by PM on her YouTube channel or Twitter account Shinano Full.png|Shinano in her Hyakunen no Koi chorus Shinano colored.png|Shinano in her R3 for NCC Shinano-chibi.png|Shinano in her TTB entry acting as an animator. Shinano two.png|Fanart done by Yuuya-cho Shinano.png|Art done Aeon Shinano.me.jpg|Fanart shinano_blessing.png|Shinano in Kimoi's Birthday video. Art by Ghostly Category:Trap Youtaites Category:Youtaite Category:Female Youtaites